Blood for Blood
by Anatomical-Heart
Summary: While Eric's away on business for the Authority, Pam has been trusted to keep Fangtasia running flawlessly. Much to her dismay, bodies keep piling up at her front door and she's getting tired of glamouring her customers into believing they had a marvelous time. Is this sabotage, or something more serious? Eventual Pam/unknown.


**Author's Note: **_It has been a very, very long time since I've even attempted writing a serious fanfiction - let alone published any of it anywhere. Please, feel free to give me constructive criticism. I know my grammar is nowhere near perfected, and sometimes I tend to get Out of Character without realizing it. You're more than welcome to point this out. Any suggestions are welcome, just try not to be rude about it yeah? With that, I hope you enjoy this! I'll be sure to have more content in the next chapter..._

* * *

A haunting, bass-heavy tune pounded through the speakers on the ceiling; the newer ones seated on the floor provided a "pulse" throughout the club. Even Ginger had once likened the quick-beats of a few of their more popular songs to that of a heart in the thralls of ecstasy, pulsing faster and faster as the humans and vampires undulated on the dance floor. The haunting tune was slower, suspenseful - accompanied by more and more longing stares by the impudent fangbangers. The desire in their pitiful faces was almost enough to make Pam want to vomit; if vampires could. Her eyes scanned the room, cautiously taking in every vapid sack of meat. "Wine and cheese," she sighed. There weren't any straggling vampires tonight, which was upsetting - it meant more work for the vampires Eric had hired the last month (often preferring to "rotate" the crew out, fresh faces to keep the crowds coming and allowing old favorites to return in order to draw the crowds in further.) Pam knew that the only real motive he had behind the business maneuver was to ensure the sanctity of Fangtasia - there was no real reason for them to want to be on the radar of the local News, Government or the Authority.

Sliding from human to human, she couldn't help but measure them all up; yet none looked interesting or tasty enough to suit her appetites for the evening. "Ginger, get me a True blood." She drawled, the poor excuse of a human glamoured-sixteen-times-too-many bobbing around behind the counter on her heels. She was getting better at following orders, but Pam never understood why Eric kept the pathetic puppy around. Pam had never been much for pets. "Thank you," she rolled her eyes as Ginger smiled at the praise. The True Blood has no taste, provided the barest sustenance to keep her "living" but otherwise sated nothing. She was becoming restless. Why had she bothered volunteering herself for duty tonight? Halloween was nearing, she could have easily gone into New Orleans and with the permission of the new-Queen, found a nice quiet alley to haunt with a plethora of young women who would be more than eager to quench her thirsts.

"Lovely," Pam quipped as she set the empty bottle down on the counter. She smirked and licked her lips, slowly, for the benefit of any fangbangers that were surely focusing on her at the precise moment. If there was anything she knew well enough, it was customer service. It went unnoticed. She quirked an eyebrow as she watched a sudden shift in her crowd - the couples who had given in and began grinding against each other now stood apart, their shoulders rigid as they watched the door. The half-inch-too-much-of-sway that she kept as she walked, calmly, to the doors went unnoticed by even the most desperate of fangbangers. "This isn't any good," she murmured, rolling her eyes and working her way quickly through the crowd that was gathering, tugging on shoulders and physically moving the humans that were too shocked to move of their own will. Sometimes she wondered which species got more excited at the thought of blood - the humans, or the vampires. The scent was strong, overpowering the repulsive odor that clung to her more desperate customers. "What do we have here?" She questioned the crowd as she looked down at the (breathing) human.

"Dammit, Eric" she motioned for Ginger to come to the front. "You sure know how to pick your fuckin' nights off." Kneeling down on her knees, latex pants slipping slightly on the wet floor, she looked around the crowd. She smiled politely at them all as Ginger crept around them, unnoticed. Pam waited patiently until she heard the several clicks that meant the door was not going to open any time soon. "You kind people," she began, her surroundings fading as she focused on the group - Eric had always been better at this sort of thing, but she had no other way of securing the club's reputation. "I would kindly appreciate it if you were to hand over your cellphones, video recorders, cameras and whatever else you thought to sneak past our imbecile security."

The crowd moved as one - hive mind taking over as they lined up in a neat row and dropped their required belongings to Pam's right. This was easier than she thought. "We at Fangtasia," she started again as she stood up, not breaking eye contact with the one human she chose to assist in glamouring the others "would appreciate it if you forgot the sordid events that occurred here, tonight. Is that understood?"

The crowd nodded in unison, Ginger included. Pam resisted the human urge to roll her eyes. "Instead, we want you to tell all of your friends what a wonderful, legal time you had here tonight at Fangtasia. The atmosphere was warm, the staff welcoming, and everything was just peachy. Nod if you understand." They nodded again and followed Pam to the door as she unlocked it, her vampire speed much more efficient than Ginger's earlier doddling. She turned back towards the group, maintaining the glamour for several seconds longer. "Now get out!" As the customers passed her she released them one at a time, with a cheerful "Thank you, come again - so sorry the water pipe burst and ruined tonight's festivities! Everyone will receive a full refund on their entrance fees!"

She slammed the door behind the last customer, locking it again and staring at Ginger. "Snap out of it, we've got work to do."


End file.
